


Found Again

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Off-screen violence mentioned, Post-Canon, Reunion, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kept mostly vague because i'm outta practice with this show and the ot3. ;;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Found Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farasha Silversand (Farasha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/gifts).



> Kept mostly vague because i'm outta practice with this show and the ot3. ;;

As soon as he was able to do it, he ran.

He didn’t think, he just ran and kept running.

And he grows a beard once he finds a place where he feels that it is safe enough.

He’s in that little safe house that he had bought years ago for five months before Peter manages to finally find him. Really he should have expected it by now.

Peter is after all only second to Mozzie, when it comes to finding him even if he doesn’t want to be found in the first place. Its an amusing little past time of his to tell the truth.

Though he would be lying if he said that he didn’t miss Peter and Elizabeth if pressed about it. His heart tightens at the tiniest thought of them.

His usual conversation partner, an old woman, at the market and told that a man had been by claiming to looking for him. He knows then that the day that they would find him has finally come.

The old woman shakes her head at him when he grins and just tells him to be careful as she is fond of him now. He gets in his old little blue car and drives back to his little house. Puts away the groceries he had gotten and picks up a book while he waits.

He doesn’t have to wait long.

The sound of an approaching motor coming up a dirt driveway reaches his ears and he looks up from his book, puts it down before going to open the door, and steps out onto the little patio. Watching silently as a grey car comes to a stop just behind his.

There’s silence after that before Peter eventually gets out of the car, comes walking up the steps towards him, and they stare at each other. Just stare as they take in how the other looks in their eyes.

A familiar hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes it gently.

“You’re going to come home with me.”

And he does.

When they get to the city and back home, Elizabeth comes into the living room and looks at him with a distinctly unhappy pinched expression. He knows that he’ll have a long time of work ahead of him to get back into her good graces.


End file.
